ft_awakeningfandomcom-20200214-history
Ausura Consacrare
Ausura Consacrare is a practitioner of Angel Art: Jubar and is a member of Fairy Tail. (Played by '''Athena Lionheart')'' Appearance Stands at 5'2" and always wears a ring with her family crest on it. Biography Long ago, the Fiore line gave life to a prince who was named Reo. Being very wise, he knew life as royalty would not fulfill him. He devoted his life to seeking after righteousness, traveling around the kingdoms and living modestly. His good works eventually called the attention of the Angels, who descended to teach him their Art. Reo, from that point on, was given a calling; he was to share the Art with those who were worthy and would dedicate their lives to holy works. Thus, he found his followers and formed the Temple of Wings. Reo dropped the royal surname and instead replaced it with the name ‘Consacrare’ to show his devotion. His own brother, when he became king, had a secret sanctuary built for them as a thank-you for Reo’s consistent wisdom and support. This organization exists to this day, Reo’s descendents carrying on the church. Angel Art is especially strong in his bloodline. Each of his successors was notable for one reason or another. The Temple of Wings continued to send people out to spread the message of positivity, simplicity, and hope. Ausura was the next of the descendents. She was naturally rushed into training, expected to be the next big thing. This year, she’s been allowed to go out and explore the world to learn more and hopefully gain experience. The Elders have recommend seeking out Fairy Tail, saying it is one of the best guilds in the world for their spirit. Personality After all of that, Ausura is a bit of an awkward girl. She’s easily influenced and not at all powerful. Given that Eva Slater now possesses Satan Soul, she’s possibly the weakest that Fairy Tail could boast of. She wants friends badly, but she tries too hard and loses herself easily. She feels profoundly and has a highly pure heart from growing up surrounded by Angel Art. She’s always in tune with other's emotions, which can be a good thing or a bad thing. When it comes to negative emotions, she’s very bad at handling them. She’s not used to them and she tries to bottle them up, fearing she’s becoming unholy. Magic Angel Art: Jubar Angel Art is a very powerful magic in the right hands. It revolves around a passive ability to collect positive energy from the emotions of people around them. This also acts as an empathetic sense, allowing her to feel their other emotions, too. From that stems a tendency to get headaches and overly emotional when people around her are feeling angry or down, even when she’s not all that involved in the situation. This magic is a counter to dark and corrupt ones. The ultimate goal for a user is to achieve Absolute Holiness, a state in which they become the perfect channel for positive magical energy and the bane to darkness. All users are somewhere along the journey, but Absolute Holiness hasn’t been seen in time out of mind, to the point that many people consider the practitioners of Angel Art to be chasing old myths. An example of a force like Absolute Holiness would be the spell Fairy Law, which destroys anything that the user considered an enemy. The Art acts a little like a Slayer Magic in some ways, but ultimately can’t be categorized as such. Angel Art does not give the user the powers to slay Angels, but to use the powers of an angel to protect themselves and others. These powers have included healing voices, emotional purification, dark magic counteraction, and powerful light creation and manipulation. New practitioners begin with a single branch and advance through that closer to Absolute Holiness, often not gaining other abilities until they’ve completed around a decade of work, and some simply never grow out of their initial stage. Jubar is Ausura’s style, so to speak. It specializes in the use of the light element rather than the other powers the Art could possibly allow. Light created or manipulated by a Jubar generally grows exponentially brighter and moves in patterns, leaving trails behind. They’re generally immune to light-based attacks, exceptions being light generated by a Slayer of any variety. Until they advance quite a bit past the Jubar stage, they can’t compete with them. They can consume the element in small quantities, but they need to be careful when doing so, for consuming light tainted with negative emotions or any kind of corruption could hurt them badly. If done successfully, however, they can use the consumed light to power their own. This does not restore their energy. It simply acts as a sort of buff. However, the properties of Jubar can only be used after the user has been attacked. The magic is very affected by the emotions of those around the mage, for good or for bad. Who she is around will greatly change the power of her magic. This magic is a variation of Angel Art, created Kasumi12346. I’ve made changes to bring its power down to reasonable levels. Trivia Category:Fairy Tail